Sign from the future
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Tony recognized that his father was alive. But when Iron Man won and Howard returned...Tony had one question...is this real? I know...bad summary. Just read.
1. Signal from Magic

**I don't own IMAA and "Believe" by Skillet**

**Well... This is chapter 1. Hope you like it. Read and Review.**

_Chapter 1 __**"Signal from Magic"**_

Tony woke up in the armory. _Again_. He remembered Gene's words. Maybe his father is alive. So he stayed and waited. But it was senselessly. Tony looked at his watch. 6:41 am… He cheered up because it was Sunday. So he shouldn't hasten. Tony wanted to do some modifications for War Machine's armor. But his plans were destroyed … by Rhodey. "Do you know the time?" Rhodey asked. "06:48" Tony answered. "Go. You need sleep." "But I…" Tony began. "Go. Or my mom would see that you're not in your room and I promise Tony…she'd get mad on you," Rhodey said. Tony sighed and best friends left armory.

8 minutes later. In the armory…"**Makluan energy level detected!**"

People didn't notice anything strange in Hohenschwangau (village). Nobody saw flash in the forest. When flash disappeared two figures stood on the ground. "Why have you used rings? Or maybe you can't wait and want to get rings, can you? Gene. Please…just listen me. Five rings are very strong and powerful energy. Ten rings are more powerful and **MORE** dangerous! It can kill you, Gene…" Howard said. "I don't care what you think about this. I must do it. And ten Makluan rings will be mine." Gene became silent. "Now we're going to the one village. Maybe you listened about Hohenschwangau Castle..." "So…We're in Germany. And 8th ring…" "Under the castle. Go if you want to see him again…" Gene grinned. He knew that Howard so missed his son. Gene didn't like to think about young genius and his friends. He remembered how he betrayed them. Especially Tony…and Pepper. Gene closed eyes and tried to forget about them. But he just saw their pictures again.

Tony woke up… on his bed on this time. Rhodey and Roberta went to Roberta's best friend. His name was Oliver Johns. But Tony never sees Oliver so Tony almost didn't know him. "I'm alone…" Tony thought. He didn't want to get up. Walking in empty house wasn't great idea. Suddenly Tony heard steps in the corridor. "What? But I'm the one here…" Tony whispered. Someone opened door and came into room. Someone was…..Pepper. "Pepper! _Maybe you stop destroying my nervous system!_" Tony said. "Tony! _Maybe you stop fear me!_" "It was too unexpectedly…" Tony finally got up. "What're you doing here?" Tony asked. "You left your cell phone so I decided return it," Pepper gave Tony his cell phone. "And Tony. There is…" Pepper began. "This's message from armory. Go Pepper!" Tony and Pepper left house. Through a few minutes they were in the temple. "What's happened?" Pepper asked. "I don't know…" Finally teens approached to secret door and entered. Tony ran to computer and read message. "Tony?" Tony didn't hear her. This signal is answer on his hopes. _Signal from Magic._ Pepper (she already stood behind Tony) read message too. "Makluan energy level detected. But…its signal from Makluan rings! It's Gene! Yes! We got a chance to find Gene! And I hope_…Tony…_ you'd give me armor if we find him. I want to break him some bones…" Pepper said with devil smile. "Of course Pep. No problem. Plus…I can help you with it," Tony smiled too. He had hope.

…_This feeling was so beautiful. Hope. It made his soul reborn. It restored his memories…so sweet memories about good time. After Maria's death father became his family. All these days Tony missed him. The fact (that Howard wasn't here) reminded Tony that he lost the last person in the world who always could understand him…who didn't thought that he's crazy (Science, science…)… Tony could show his weakness, he could cry…only before Howard. Just Howard saw in Tony a little boy who needed understanding, help, care…and love. But Tony's father was dead as they said. "No, they weren't right," Tony thought. "Just believe…"_

He stayed in the armory. Pepper went home about 2 hours ago. Boredom is interesting thing. It never makes you wait. Tony sat in a chair and turned on the radio.

_I'm still trying to figure out _

_How to tell you I was wrong _

_I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone _

_So is it you or is it me? _

_I know I said things that I didn't mean _

_But you should've known me by now _

_You should've known me _

_If you believed _

_When I said _

_I'd be better off without you _

_Then you never really knew me at all _

_If you believed _

_When I said _

_That I wouldn't be thinking about you _

_You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong _

_You're all that I need _

_Just tell me that you still believe _

_I can't undo the things that led us to this place _

_But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes _

_So is it you or is it me _

_I know I'm so blind when we don't agree _

_But you should've known me by now _

_If you believed _

_When I said _

_I'd be better off without you _

_Then you never really knew me at all _

_If you believed _

_When I said _

_That I wouldn't be thinking about you _

_You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong _

_You're all that I need _

_Just tell me that you still believe _

_You should've known me _

_Cuz you're all that I want _

_Don't you even know me at all _

_You're all that I need _

_Just tell me that you still believe _

"I still believe, dad. I still believe…" Tony said. He returned to his thoughts.

_But no. Tony had another person who could understand him like Howard…and even better. His best friend. His secret love. Pepper…_

**So...wait. I'll write more as soon as I can. Read and review. plz... Next chapter "Monster in the Hall of Swan Knight" ;)**


	2. Monster in the Hall of Swan Knight

**There is Chapter 2.**

**I don't own IMAA and "Monster" by Skillet**

**_Chapter 2 "Monster in the Hall of Swan Knight"_**

Night fell. It was already 3am and all people in Hohenschwangau were sleeping. Silence made sounds louder. Full moon illuminated village, forest and Hohenschwangau Castle. But soon the black night sky was clouded and the moon and stars disappeared in the dark. Lights out…

And if somebody even wanted to see he/she wouldn't notice figure of youth who waited in the shadow.

"It's time to go." Gene thought. He couldn't wait to moment when his dream would come true. Ten Makluan rings… The most powerful weapon… And he'll find them all. But sometimes Gene asked himself: "Why? What for?" He couldn't answer on his own question. He lost along the way but pride is pride. He knew it…Gene knew that he turned to monster.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see. _

_I keep it caged but I can't control it. _

_So stay away from me: the beast is ugly. _

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. _

_It's scratchin on the walls _

_In the closet, in the halls. _

_It comes awake and I can't control it. _

_Hidin under the bed _

_In my body, in my head. _

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? _

_Make it end. _

But Howard tried to save him all this time. "No…it was too late." Gene didn't want to change. Live and hate yourself… It was easy than changing. Gene looked at Howard who sat near the fire. "What's he doing?" Gene thought and approached to his captive. Stark didn't notice teen and just looked at photo which he took from his diary. Sixteen years old boy with messy black hair and blue eyes smiled to them from the picture. "Tony…son…" Howard thought. He so missed his only son and worried about him. Howard sighed.

_I feel it deep within. _

_It's just beneath the skin. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

Gene snatched photo of young inventor out of Howard's hands and threw it into the fire. Fortunately, Howard managed to catch photo so he saved one of his memories about son. "What's the hell you done?" He said with irritation. "I hate him! Get ready! It's time." Howard sighed again, looked at Tony's photo in last time and hid it and his diary.

They were inside one of Hohenschwangau Castle's halls. "Hall of the Swan Knight. Wall paintings are illustrations from saga about Swan Knight Lohengrin…" Howard began. "It's not interesting for me, old man. All what I need is 8th ring!" Gene said. Finally he stood near one of symbols on the floor and used rings' power. A few seconds later secret stairs appeared. "Go." Gene said. And they walked down.

None of them said anything. Howard thought about Tony and escape. And Gene thought about what he's done. _Why has he thrown the photography of young genius into the fire? Why does he hate him? _"Easy…I'm a monster." Gene thought.

_I hate what I've become. _

_The nightmare's just begun. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

_I, I feel like a monster. _

_I, I feel like a monster. _

_My secret side I keep _

_Hid under lock and key. _

_I keep it caged but I can't control it. _

_Cause if I let him out _

_He'll tear me up, break me down. _

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? _

_Make it end. _

_I feel it deep within. _

_It's just beneath the skin. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

_I hate what I've become. _

_The nightmare's just begun. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

_I feel it deep within. _

_It's just beneath the skin. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

_I, I feel like a monster _

_I, I feel like a monster _

Finally they arrived. The ring lay on the pedestal. "It's already activated. This is strange." Howard said. Gene didn't care. He approached to 8th ring and put it on his finger. But it didn't work. Gene took off the ring and threw it on the floor in fury. And when they looked at the ring they saw…that it was broken. "This is fake…Fake! Fake!" Gene yelled. He thought about destroying this place, this world…and just screamed in hysterics while Howard was reading the text which was on the wall. In the end Howard said: "Calm down! You look like 3 years old child… I can't read anything because of your yelling." Gene shut up and approached to his captive. They read…then he smiled: "Location of 8th ring…"

They flew on a plane on this time. Howard slept. Gene looked at Stark. "What's he seeing now?" Gene whispered. But through a few moments he forgot about it. Soon he couldn't take this silence and boredom so he switched on iPod. Ha ha ha…Lucky kid…as always…

_It's hidin in the dark. _

_Its teeth are razor sharp. _

_There's no escape for me. _

_It wants my soul, it wants my heart _

_No one can hear me scream. _

_Maybe it's just a dream _

_Or maybe it's inside of me. _

_Stop this monster! _

_I feel it deep within. _

_It's just beneath the skin. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

_I hate what I've become. _

_The nightmare's just begun. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

_I feel it deep within. _

_It's just beneath the skin. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

_I gotta lose control. _

_It's something ready go. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster! _

_I, I feel like a monster! _

_I, I feel like a monster! _

_I, I feel like a monster! _

_I, I feel like a monster! _


	3. Such bad day

**I don't own IMAA and this song!**

**Yeah! Chapter 3 is here. Part of chapter will be sad but don't worry. Tony don't surrender. Hope you like it.**

_Chapter 3 "Such bad day"_

"Oh…such bad day…" Tony thought. All this began at night. He saw painful nightmare which made him cry. "Mommy. I so miss you." He whispered.

_A little boy and his mom were in their hotel room. Woman was on the phone while her kid drew something on the paper. "Yeah dear. We miss you too…Ha ha ha. Well… your son can't wait to moment when he'll show his new project…Bye, Howard." And she hung up . Boy turned from his work and asked: "Mommy. Where is daddy?" "He'll be here as soon as he can, Tony." Maria approached to her son and _took him on hands_. "Maybe my little genius is tired. We have about hour so you can take some sleep before daddy's arriving." Maria said softly when she saw that Tony yawned. "No, mommy." Tony said tiredly. "Sleep, sonny." Maria whispered. She sang his favorite lullaby. His eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. However, nor Maria nor her five years old son didn't know that soon they life will be change…forever._

_Maria sat in a chair. "Where are you, Howard? You should arrive 45 minutes ago." She thought. Maria had bad premonition. Tony (who already woke up) climbed on the table (which stood beside the window) and watched on all people who came into the hotel. Suddenly he saw 3 strange men. They scared boy. "Mommy…" Tony whispered. "Is something wrong, kid?" Maria asked but Tony didn't say anything and just pointed on trio. Maria became numb. "Mommy…mommy." "Well, Tony. We must go." "But daddy…" "We'll meet daddy in another place." Maria took her son on hands and ran to door…but it was too late. "So…where are you going to go?" _Thug_ asked and (with one of his friends) approached to Maria. Another guy blocked the door. "No escape…" She thought and asked: "What do you want? Money…" "Oh no... We had another task." He said and grabbed Tony from her hands. "Mommy!" boy screamed but thug's hand clamped over his mouth. Maria's face became pale. "Let him go. Please…he is just a kid…" Maria pled. "Hmm… Listen woman and get nothing or make task and get many money plus fame as criminal. I choose second." He said and took his gun. Shot. "Mommy! No!" A little boy cried. Seemed that all actions became slower like on _slow-motion shot_. Probably Maria didn't felt anything. Just short pain and death… Her dead body fell on the floor. The thugs laughed. And Tony cried. He knew that his mommy is dead…he knew that he never forget it because he had perfect memory. So he will remember every detail for a rest of his life. "Oh…this kid is a perfect prize. Just imagine how many money his dad can pay to see his little son." The killer said and threw boy on the floor. Tony ran to his mother's body. "Mommy…" he whispered. He knew but sometimes hope is an awful thing. Boy's tears were just a fun for trio. "Go to me, kid." Thug said and started to approach to boy. Tony was scared and he didn't want to give pleasure to these guys. He looked in his mom's lifeless eyes and just hoped that somebody will save him. Guy approached closer and Tony held mother's hand and closed his eyes. He didn't cry or scream. He tried to calm down. Tony knew that his fear, tears, screams and pain were joy for killers. He was five but he could be brave kid. "Go to me, boy, and all will be alright…" The killer said and made two steps. Tony felt thug's breath…and lie. Why? Why don't we understand that children feel lie? "You're bad liar." Tony said as calm as he could. "Ah…it was very _daring_ answer, kid. Perfectly! Now I'll see how you're brave." Guy approached to one of his fellows and took knife. "I think that this test wouldn't bring any bad effect…on result, of course. Howard Stark would do what we say…he would play in our game to see his little Tony again. Especially… when he'll see his wife's dead body and pool of his sonny's blood." Trio laughed. Tony didn't open his eyes. Boy knew that this (what he'll see) will scare him more. He felt guy's breath again. "No. Please…somebody help me." Tony thought. "Don't worry, kid. I won't kill you. I'll just make you feel some pain." And suddenly… "Don't move. _Drop your weapons. Put your hands behind your heads._" unknown voice said. Tony heard that a few policemen left with killers who already have_ manacles around their wrists_. He felt that two policemen approached to him. He heard steps, screams, voices and another sounds. But it didn't have any matter for him…now. Why did he just hear what was going on? Because he didn't open eyes. He scared to open eyes and scared to keep they closed too. Darkness and lifeless green eyes were what he saw. Tony didn't understand when they arrived to police station. "Jane, take care about this boy. John's already called his father. And…don't talk with him if he doesn't want. He was a witness of his mother's murder." Woman said. "Oh…well…" Jane answered. Tony didn't hear whole _conversation_. He was in his thoughts and memories. When he returned to real world he felt that he lay on something soft. "Couch…" But boy still was scared so he lay and pretended sleeping. He didn't know how much time he waited until someone put hand on his shoulder. "Tony." Tony opened eyes. "Daddy… Daddy…mommy is…" Tony couldn't complete what he tried to say. Tears fell down his cheeks and he knew that he'd stop to cry just when he'd cry out all his tears. Howard hugged his little son. He understood him. "All will be okay, Tony. I'm with you. I'll always be here with you. I swear…"_

Tony sat on his bed and hugged his knees by hands. His tears sparkled in the moonlight. These memories were so fresh as if it's happened yesterday. Suddenly door opened and Roberta came into Tony's room. "I heard your scream so… Tony…" Roberta approached to her adoptive son. Tony didn't notice her. "Tony, what's wrong?" Roberta asked, sat on the side of Tony's bed. Teen looked at her. His face was wet from tears. "N-not-thing, Mrs. Rhodes. J-j-just ni-i-ghtmare (sobbing) about mommy's d-de-eath." Tony sobbed. Roberta hugged boy. She remembered everything what happened that day. She remembered how David and she arrived to police station and found that Maria was dead. She remembered that she cried. She remembered Howard whom eyes was red from tears and little Tony who couldn't stop to cry. She remembered. "I-i-I just (sobbing) so mis-ss her." Tony whispered. "All will be okay. You'll see." "He s-said t-these words too. B-but dad isn't here (sobbing)." "He's always with you, Tony." "In my heart and memories… Maybe…(sobbing). But I n-need him here." "Don't worry, Tony. Calm down and tried to fall asleep." "Thanks, Mrs. Rhodes." "Maybe you want some water, don't you?" "Thanks. I don't want." Roberta sighed. "Good night, Tony." And she left. But young genius knew that this night he'll be awake. And (with nightmare) doubts and fears appeared in his mind.

Morning was rainy and sad. Tony stood in front of window and looked at grey city. "Tony, if you don't wake up from the first time…" Rhodey shut up when he saw his best friend. "Hey. Man, what's happened?" He asked with worry. "Nothing." Tony answered and left room as fast as he could. He didn't want to talk about his nightmare and doubts. He didn't say anything later. Nor after breakfast, nor when they were in car, nor when they came into Tomorrow academy. Tony and Rhodey stood near their class. Suddenly Pepper appeared from crowd of students. "Please talk with me." Rhodey said. "Rhodey, are you okay? Maybe you…" Pepper began. "I will go nuts if somebody doesn't say anything. I don't know what's up with Tony but I begin to think that he's speechless." Pepper looked at Tony. He looked tired, pale and so sad. But suddenly she noticed something that Rhodey didn't. Traces of…tears. He cried! "Tony…" Pepper began but ring saved Tony from her questions. Pepper wanted to talk with him but decided to do it on the roof…later. Professor Abraham Klein told about a big project which they must do on the next lesson. Tony almost didn't hear him. He drew lines in notebook by his pencil. There were simply lines. Pr. Klein approached to Tony. "Mr. Stark." Tony turned to teacher. His face didn't show any emotions. "Mr. Stark, did you hear what I said?" "No." Tony answered. Professor put his hand on Tony's shoulder and whispered: "Is something wrong, Tony? You look like ghost." "It's okay. I'm tired. No more…" "Well… After my lesson go to the roof as you always do and I asked Principal Nara to release you from school on this day." "Thanks." Tony tried to smile but it was unsuccessful.

All remaining time he continued to draw lines. Pepper went to the roof. "I must to know what's up with him. Maybe he needs help." Pepper thought. Finally she came. Tony sat on a box and looked into the sky. The capful of wind disarranged his hair but he didn't feel it. Pepper sat nearby her best friend. "Tony… Are you okay? What's happened?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." He said this as calmly as he could but Pepper felt that something was wrong with him. "Why did you cry?" Tony was surprised. "How…" Tony began and couldn't complete his question. "I saw traces of tears on your face." She said softly. Tony looked into her eyes and turned away. "Promise that you never tell it to Rhodey or someone else." "Well… I promise. But if you want I can swear…" Pepper said. "Don't swear. Our time is time of broken swears. I needed just promise." He looked at his sneakers. "I saw a nightmare. Although…no. It wasn't dream. It was my memories about…my mother's death." He sighed and continued. "I was 5 when it's happened. Three men… two of them blocked the exit and another grabbed me and shot my mom. If I knew about it… We just waited dad and… I so miss her. Sometimes I see it. Again and again. But when dad was with me it was more easily…not so painful." Tony said and grinned. "What?" Pepper asked. "In that day he said that he'll always be with me…here. He swore. But I'm alone. He isn't here." Tony sighed again and added: "Please. Don't tell me things like "they live in your heart" and etc." Pepper put her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, he isn't here. But I'm here. And you know…you're lucky. You remember mom. But I don't remember my mom. I was 3 when she died." "Sorry. I didn't know." "It's okay. I didn't see how she died and I wasn't grown-up to understand this tragedy." She said and continued: "If you have problems, for example, like this, you should know that I'm always here. And if you feel worse you always can talk with me. And you'll feel better…you'll see." "Thanks, Pepper." In this moment professor Klein appeared. "Tony. You can go home." He said. Tony looked at Pepper. "Go. Rhodey and I will bring all your schoolbooks. Go and get some sleep. Don't be offended but you look like zombie or phantom." "Okay… Bye, Pep." He approached to professor. "Thanks professor. Goodbye." And he left.

Tony said just a half of truth but he felt himself better. He didn't know how but Pepper could make him smile when he wanted to cry. But he still had bad mood. Conversation with Pepper didn't wash away his doubts.

While he was walking New York streets he only thought about these fears. The rain started and Tony went faster.

_We have fallen, we have fallen again tonight_

_Where do we go from here, when they're tearing down our lives? _

_When all they want is, when all they want is for us to live in fear _

_How long can we hold on? Can we hold on? Hold on! _

He didn't notice how long he walked. He was alone at home. Tony felt that he wants to sleep but he couldn't. He must understand one important thing. He was so upset not because of memories about murder but because of his doubts. He feared that this signal was false or Gene lied to him. Tony thought. Finally headache (which appeared because of lack of sleep) reminded about itself. Tony sat on a couch and switched on TV. He found musical channel and listened song:

_There's something deep inside _

_It keeps my faith alive _

_When all you can do is hide from the fear _

_That's deep inside of you _

_Something to hold me close when I don't know _

_There's something deep inside that keeps my faith alive _

Tony felt this "something". "Something" didn't give him a chance to surrender. Never… Sometimes he was depressed but he didn't walk away and fought until the end.

_We are healing, but it's killing us inside _

_Can we take a chance when faith and fear collide _

_We can make it, step out and take it _

_We can't live feeling so numb _

_How long can we hold on? Can we hold on? Hold on! _

Yes…Now his fears and faith collided. But why did these fears and doubts make him so numb. "Hold on, Tony. Hold on!" Tony said for himself. His faith was in his hands and now his actions will make his fate. "No. I can do it. I won't walk away. I always was fighter." Tony thought. "I'll find him. I can't disappoint him." Finally he couldn't stay awake. Tony yawned, lay on a couch and switched off TV. Soon he fell asleep. He saw Pepper then nothing. But these words were in his head:

_There's something deep inside _

_It keeps my faith alive _

_When all you can do is hide from the fear _

_That's deep inside of you _

_Something to hold me close when I don't know _

_There's something deep inside that keeps my faith alive _

His hope and faith will be alive. He knew it. He won't surrender.

**I didn't write which song I used cuz I think that Carpetbakr'll write it in comments. :)**


	4. The end or we'll meet soon

**_Unfortunately, work on "Sign from the future", which was stopped because of problems with chapter 4, can don't have a continuation, so story will be "completed" on chapter 3 or deleted from FF. Yeah, it'd be pity cuz chapter5 "Dream in reality" was already written.  
><em>**

**_I'm still working on ch.4. I thought up about 9-10 versions of this chapter and changed them too many times but I didn't find what I needed. Or I didn't like ring test, or song, or title, or something else...  
><em>**

**_Anyway,if I won't find a solution, "Such Bad Day" will be the last chapter.  
><em>**

**_Sorry,  
><em>**

**_Alice S.  
><em>**


	5. Apologies

My apologies, I haven't written for a very long time. I know that I shouldn't make excuses to you, but I just want to let you know the reasons of your waiting.

Too many ideas. It's awful when you don't have any ideas. But it's even worse when you have about hundreds ideas and you can't realize even 1-2 of them! I start to work on one idea, and then at fixed moment I 'stumble' and can't continue. I try to write but other ideas disturb me, don't let me to concentrate on current problem. And even if I succeed in completing some story/chapter, when I reread it... I understand that it's not good enough to be published.English language. Yeah, due to the fact that english isn't my native language, it's difficult to me to write my stories in english. Although I try. Every chapter, every story, they're not just product of my imagination but they're also a result of work with dictionaries and translators. And it takes pretty much time.Well... I think that this reason will remain a secret because it's connected with my private life.

So, please, forgive me. I'm just so sorry that I make you wait. I don't like this fact as much as you do. But... I just can't do anything about it. Oh, if there was a magic in the world, I guess,... I know, that everything will be all right, that I'll make it... But there's no magic in the world. At least not today there isn't...

But I hope that work on (russian version of FanFiction) will help me. It's always help when you're working in your native language. So one day I'll come back. I can't tell you when this day will come. Tomorrow? A week later? A month later? Who knows... Right now I just can say that this day will come. Just don't forget me, wait and believe.

Yours,

Alice Stark le Hill

(Alice Dreamer/Alice Mad Dreamer)


End file.
